


Точка кипения

by CursedNiffler (AugustMay)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: 1920s, Asphyxiation, Dark Comedy, Established Relationship, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Instability, No Sex, Other, Out of Character, Period Typical Attitudes, Relationship Problems, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustMay/pseuds/CursedNiffler
Summary: Томми устал от того, как Финн бессовестно прожигает жизнь, и придумал способ, как его проучить. Жестокий способ.
Relationships: Finn Shelby & Tommy Shelby
Kudos: 6





	Точка кипения

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Да, в этой версии Финн живёт в доме Томми.  
> 2\. Это кинк-история, автор ни в коем случае не считает подобные методы воспитания и взгляды нормальными.  
> 3\. Спойлер для тех кто совсем боится: никто не умер, никого не насиловали.

Тем чудесным летним вечером Томас Шелби отчётливо понял – так больше не может продолжаться. То что Финн третий раз за неделю нашёлся в пабе другого района, и снова был пьян как свинья, это еще полдела. Так нет, он вдобавок решил перекинуться в картишки, а в них и в трезвом-то виде разбирался немногим лучше, чем помянутое выше животное с пятачком разбирается в апельсинах. Да ещё с кем сел играть, Господи, с какими-то уродами, у которых прямо на лице во-от такими буквами написано, что они из макаронников!

Разумеется, парень быстренько проиграл все имевшиеся при себе деньги. За ними пошли запонки, памятные серебряные часы (давнишний подарок от братьев на двенадцатый день рождения), за ними – кепка с лезвием. Таким манером Финн, наверное, продул бы пистолет и собственный хер впридачу, если бы кто-то из его юных приятелей не испугался и, выйдя будто бы проветриться, не рванул к дому Томаса, вопя на чем свет стоит, что младшего Шелби грабят в чужом пабе.

Томас, мысленно то матерясь, то взывая к Матери Божьей, тут же прикатил, да, разумеется, не один, а с дядей Чарли, Джонни-Псом и ещё кое-кем. И очень вовремя прикатил: Финн, осознавший размер карточного долга, страшно расстроился и от того большого расстройства как раз собирался расквасить пару чужих носов. А за ним в тот вечер не было никого из верных людей, только кучка желторотых сопляков с одним пистолетом на троих (да и тот был у Финна!), тогда как макаронники народ вспыльчивый, многочисленный и всегда при оружии. Так что дело могло кончиться могилой, да ещё и не одной.

Пока дюжий Чарли с кем-то из мальчишек под руки тащили Финна к машине (нет, тот не настолько упился, чтобы не стоять на ногах, как раз наоборот – был очень бодр, жив и все порывался раздеться до пояса и кинуться в драку, потому его и держали), Том торчал посреди этого гнезда дьявола и усиленно пытался все уладить. Вокруг витали клубы сигаретного дыма, запах виски и разные скверные слова на итальянском. В какой-то момент стало нехорошо, да так нехорошо, что Том еле сдержал желание пустить в ход стволы. Но, действительно, не будешь же создавать себе лишние проблемы, вышибая людям мозги, только из-за того что мозгов не оказалось у твоего брата!..

Всю обратную дорогу он молчал, тогда как Финн не затыкался ни на миг, то проклиная «сраных итальяшек», то распевая песенки. Сам же Том прервал молчание лишь у входной двери: надо было перекинуться парой слов со своими людьми: объяснить им, что больше помощь не нужна, что с «мелким», если что, справится и сам (Чарли при этих словах покачал головой и сплюнул).  
Том уже не сомневался: придётся справиться.

Обычно шумный дом наполняла темная гулкая пустота. Лиззи с детьми и служанкой Мари проводили лето в деревне, тётя Полли и Ада уже дня три как отправились в Лондон, и их поезд должен был прибыть только к следующему полудню, так что времени у Тома оставалось предостаточно. Чуть ли не пинками загнав ворчащего Финна в ванную – умываться и протрезвляться, он поднялся к себе в кабинет, зажигая по дороге все лампы. Во фляжке из углового шкафчика ещё оставался виски, и Том налил себе полный стакан. Перед тем, что он собирался сотворить, нужно было хорошенько взбодриться.

«Поверь, Грейс, я иду на это, только потому что больше не могу терпеть. Только поэтому. Надеюсь, ты меня поймёшь», – пробормотал он, глядя на стоящую на письменном столе фотографию покойной первой жены и от души затянулся сигаретой, медленно-медленно выпуская дым через нос. Потом взял фотографию и перевернул ее лицом вниз.  
Томасу Шелби, человеку, который, как у них говорили, дружил со смертью, очень хотелось, чтобы Грейс с небес (а он не сомневался: если рай вообще есть, то она сейчас именно там) не увидела того, что он сделает со своим непутёвым младшим братом. С тем, кого семнадцать лет назад укачивал перед сном, кормил из бутылочки с соской и кому порядочное число раз спасал жизнь.  
••••••  
Он ждал, чутко вслушиваясь в тишину пустого дома. Уж не заснул ли пьяный засранец прямо в ванной или на кухне, куда мог сунуться за добавкой? Тогда всё пойдет насмарку. Но вот, наконец, заскрипела лестница, в коридоре протопали неловкие шаги и дверь соседней комнаты хлопнула так, что аж завизжали петли. Пора.

Когда Том вошел в спальню Финна, тот сидел на постели, подобрав под себя босые ноги, курил и забавлялся тем, что пробовал выдуть из дыма колечки, а те все никак не получались. Вся одежда, кроме бывшей на нем мятой рубахи и брюк с подтяжками, как попало валялась на двух стульях, комоде и полу. Там же, на полу, красовались и ботинки: купленные всего неделю назад, но такие грязные, будто Финн долго и тщательно месил ими собачье дерьмо. У кровати пара винных бутылок – кажется, пустых. На обоях над постелью – порнокарточка с пышноволосой пухлой девицей. Девица соблазнительно улыбалась, поставив на стул ногу в темном высоком чулке. Собственно, кроме чулок, на ней ничего и не было. Соски на фотографии кто-то грубо подмалевал алыми чернилами.

– Что, Томми заделался в пасторы и явился читать мне проповедь? Берешь пример с придурошной жены нашего Артура? – Финн недобро усмехнулся и затушил окурок прямо о стену, угодив в живот фотографической девицы. Зеленоватые его глаза искрили как у кошки.

– Нет, всего лишь хочу спросить: какого хрена? Какого хрена ты делаешь с собой, Финн? – Том широким жестом обвел комнату: – Что это за дерьмо? Пьянки чуть ли не каждый день, драки, кокс. Садишься за один стол с какими-то ублюдками, причем в местах, которые – пока что – не в наших руках. Кто это, что им вообще можно говорить, что нельзя? А Иисус знает, лишь бы весело было. Превратил спальню в долбаную помойку, уличные псы – и те так не живут! И кто приучил тебя нюхать? Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты нюхаешь этот сраный порошок?

– Ты, может, не заметил, но я уже вырос и давненько. Поздно строить из себя папочку и заглядывать мне в штаны – обосрано там или нет. И кто бы уж заливал как надо жить, а! Человек, которому другого убить – что поссать. И с наркотой то же: сначала накуришься опиумом до лиловых чертей, а потом всю ночь вместо сна треплешься сам с собой и зовёшь покойников, как какая-нибудь чокнутая деревенская бабка! Святой Томми! Как есть святой!

Финн с пьяных глаз кривлялся, не зная, что тем самым подписывает себе приговор. Оставшиеся сомнения развеялись – так развеивается застоявшийся сигаретный дым, когда в пабе откроют окно. Том уже из последних терпел, чтобы не врезать хорошенько по наглой веснушчатой роже. Просто знал, что единожды ударив, не сможет остановиться и сделает с ним нечто ещё более ужасное, чем собирался. Хотя куда уж хуже.

– Да, все верно, – начал он бесцветным голосом, чувствуя как беснуется в горле злой горячий комок: – Я курю опиум. И мне просто интересно: что курил бы ты, малыш, после двух лет под землёй, когда с тобой и над тобой лишь она и больше ничего: ни неба, ни солнца, ни чистого воздуха. Только свет керосинок и эта чёрная, бесконечная земля, каждую чёртову минуту, изо дня в день. А потом всё рушится, раз – и на твоих руках кровь и грёбаные потроха тех, с кем до того болтали о том как выпьете вместе пивка, когда вернётесь домой. С кем читали письма от вас, от Полли, Ады и тебя, Финн!  
Скажи, какое дерьмо ебучего дьявола ты бы курил после этого, а?!

Ярость переполняла Тома до самой макушки. Как же незаметно этот рыжий мальчишка, которого они с Артуром и Джоном растили почти как сына (их мать утонула в канале, когда Финну ещё не исполнилось и года), и который, едва выучив, как складывать слова, писал – с помощью тёти, конечно, – братьям на фронт трогательные письма, вырос вот в это.  
Что ж, теперь был всего один, последний способ попытаться всё исправить.

Финн изумлённо вытаращился и оцепенел, когда ему в лоб уставилось дуло «Люгера»:

– Что за…

– Заткнись, ради всего святого, или Мари придется отскребать со стен твои тупые мозги. Сейчас ты, не делая резких движений, оторвёшь свою задницу от постели и мы отправимся ко мне в кабинет. Хочу показать кое-что.

– Боже, Томми, да ты вконец спятил! Мы же… Мы же братья, Томми!

Бах! Пуля вошла в стену в полудюйме от уха вздрогнувшего Финна. Ухо тут же покраснело от страха, как и его владелец – была у младшего Шелби такая особенность: от любых сильных чувств враз заливаться краской. Весь хмель улетучился за долю секунды. Парень уже не хорохорился, наоборот, – съежился и глядел с нескрываемым ужасом.

– Следующая будет у тебя в башке, я предупредил. Поэтому захлопни пасть и делай что велено.

Финну ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться. Собственный-то пистолет, как и нож, были ещё в машине у него отобраны и отданы на хранение дядюшке Чарли.  
••••••  
Финн шел с братом покорно, как овца на заклание, и молчал – ровно до той самой минуты, когда увидел ожидавший его сюрприз.

Петля, добротная висельная петля из самой лучшей пеньки, свисала с потолочного крюка. Раньше там находилась богато украшенная люстра вся в сплетениях звонких хрустальных побрякушках. Люстру Полли ещё давно распорядилась снять и почистить – очень уж мухи постарались над теми побрякушками –, а вот нацепить обратно как-то ни у кого не доходили руки и сейчас кабинет освещался лишь лучами заходящего солнца да маленькой лампой на столе.

– Ох, чёрт… Это же такая шутка, да? – нервно хихикнул Финн, замешкавшись в проходе, и вздрогнул от холода упёршейся в затылок стали. Том молча толкнул его в комнату, вошёл сам и захлопнул дверь.

– Никаких шуток. Кое-кто тут сказал, что мне убить другого – ровно плюнуть. Ну так это правда. Только на сей раз я и пальцем не пошевелю, ты всё сделаешь сам. Давай, бери стул и вперёд. – указал он на петлю дулом «Люгера».

– Ты что, предлагаешь мне удавиться? Серьёзно?!

– Серьёзнее не бывает, приятель. Но не предлагаю, а приказываю. И будем считать, что это казнь, а не самоубийство.

– Да что ты такое несёшь, мать твою?! Если всё это за то что перепил лишку, что нюхаю ту китайскую дрянь, так я завяжу, как есть завяжу! А если из-за проигрыша, то клянусь: завтра же найду тех говнюков и выбью из них всё – и часы, и деньги, до последнего пенни! – голос у Финна уже предательски начал дрожать, да и глаза были на мокром месте. Того и гляди – не выдержит, разревётся как маленький.

– О нет, не выйдет. Будь на моем месте Артур, он бы сначала, конечно, немного разукрасил твою харю, а потом вы бы сидели за бутылочкой виски и обнявшись, рыдали пока Линда ходила бы вокруг и читала мораль обоим. Но со мной этот номер не пройдет, Финн, – Том фыркнул презрительно, покачал головой. – Проповеди кончились, а бить тебя бесполезно, сам сказал ведь – уже взрослый. Вот, значит, и получишь, как взрослый.

– Томми, ну не надо, ну прошу…

– Заткнись. Мне в «Козырьках» не нужен человек, который тратит свою жизнь на дерьмо и водится с дерьмом. Человек, у которого нет уважения к собственной семье и даже к себе самому. А тем более мне не нужен такой брат.

Финн от этих слов дёрнулся, словно от доброй затрещины. На него было жалко смотреть: слёзы уже вовсю текли по щекам, кадык вздрагивал в тщетных попытках проглотить рыдания и не дать им вырваться наружу. В глазах плескалось отчаяние. Тёмно-рыжие кудряшки, которые парень каждое утро чуть ли не с остервенением выпрямлял и укладывал, переводя на это дело полбанки бриолина, сейчас нелепо торчали кверху.

– Тогда….Тогда лучше пристрели меня нахер, – Выдавил он, немного заикаясь и сжимая кулаки – сильно, до побелевших костяшек. – Я… Я не хочу вот так.

– И залить здесь всё кровищей? Ну уж нет, только конченый ублюдок будет устраивать скотобойню в собственном кабинете, это потом хрен отмоешь, что ковёр, что стены. Поэтому – вперёд и хотя бы сдохни с достоинством, чёрт возьми.

И Том улыбнулся – холодно и решительно.

Пути назад уже не было.  
••••••

Младший и так вырос высоким, а вместе со стулом вообще получался дылда дылдой, потому чтобы поправить ему петлю, Томасу пришлось самому взобраться повыше. Пистолет остался на столе, да он, похоже, уже и так был ни к чему – до Финна явно дошло – бороться бесполезно. Даже если удастся удрать на улицу, в Бирмингеме каждая собака знает семью Шелби и кто угодно выдаст его этой семье, если вовсе не пристрелит из-за угла по её приказу. Ну и вообще, каково жить про́клятым изгоем, приговорённым к смерти собственной родней? Разве это жизнь?..

– А как же Артур? Полли и Ада? – Финн невольно задрожал, когда пальцы брата пристраивали узел за рдеющим острым ухом, коснулись его шеи. Сейчас этот взрослый восемнадцатилетний парень растерял всю спесь и выглядел всего-навсего сопливым перепуганным мальчишкой. Совсем как много лет назад, когда готовился получить ремня за сожжённую занавеску или украденные яблоки для пирога.

– Об этом не переживай, уж как-то придумаю, что им сказать. Так, теперь привстань на цыпочки: нужно подтянуть верёвку, а то она слишком крепко рванёт за горло. Вот, теперь всё как надо, отлично.

Том сошёл на пол, отставил свой стул подальше. Отступил чуть назад, к письменному столу, и хлебнул ещё немного виски: нервы у него всё-таки были далеко не железные. Вытащил из портсигара очередную сигарету – одному Богу известно, какую за день –, закурил. Достал и часы – засекать время. Руки немного тряслись и очень не хотелось, чтобы это было заметно.  
Что ж – пришла пора заканчивать. Рыжий засранец, даже стоя навытяжку, как-то умудрялся смотреть ему в глаза снизу вверх, и терпеть этот жутко тоскливый взгляд хоть ещё одну минуту, хоть долбаную секунду – было невыносимо. Том набрал полную грудь воздуха, ощущая себя так, будто не брату сейчас придётся болтаться на верёвке, а ему самому:

– Итак, именем «Острых Козырьков», я, Томас Шелби, приговариваю тебя, Финна Шелби, своего брата, к повешению. Желаешь сказать что-то напоследок?

– Я ведь просто… Просто хотел быть таким как ты, Томми. Всегда хотел. Прости. – И с этими словами, Финн, как-то криво, страшно улыбаясь, вдруг сам спрыгнул с сиденья, да так, что стул отъехал в сторону и едва не опрокинулся. Верёвка натянулась, заскрипела под тяжестью повисшего тела.

Первые мгновения, качаясь в сжимающей горло петле, он почти не двигался. Только голубые с зеленью глаза широко распахнулись, так что казались в закатном полумраке комнаты совсем тёмными, да немного кривился уголок рта. Руки поднялись к перехваченной шее, неловко царапнули верёвку раз-другой, левая шлёпнула по краснеющей щеке, как будто Финн пытался сам себе дать пощёчину. А потом он захрипел и начал отчаянно биться всем телом, раскачиваясь от этого всё сильнее и сильнее. Босые ноги потянулись кончиками пальцев к полу, не достали и задёргались в судорогах, замелькали розовыми пятками. Лицо медленно наливалось дурным багровым румянцем. Том непрошенно вспомнил, как в полтора года Финн застрял своей глупой башкой в прутьях кроватки, орал-орал, чуть не задохся и приобрёл точно такой же «интересный» оттенок. Только вот тогда ему, Тому, довелось его спасать, а не мучать, как сейчас.

Он осторожно подошёл к трепыхающемуся телу, попытался разогнуть уцепившиеся за рубашку на груди руки: – Не надо, не хватайся, так будет только хуже. – сказал он, как будто висельник ещё мог что-то соображать.  
Финн жалобно всхлипнул и снова прижал скрюченные, странно вывернутые кисти к груди. Изо рта у него пошла слюна, стекленеющие глаза слезились, уставившись куда-то вверх. Спину выгнуло дугой, потом ещё раз, ноги заплетались друг о друга, тёрлись ступнями. Серые брюки в паху уже встопорщились, и Том этому даже не удивился – знал, что у повешенных частенько случается предсмертный стояк. Другое дело, что смотреть на это как-то тягостно и неловко.

Финн ещё несколько раз взбрыкнул ногами, как будто пытаясь всплыть из глубины, и чуть ли не свернулся клубком – колени к животу –, а затем резко вытянулся в струнку. Лицо от этого покраснело больше, голова склонилась набок, между мучительно стиснутых зубов вылез кончик языка. Том понял: ещё парочка таких прыжков и братец просто-напросто нахрен свернёт себе шею – вон как уже её перетянуло. Выругавшись, приблизился вплотную и обнял его за пояс, тесно прижимая к себе, не давая «плясать» и вертеться на веревке. Сверху на голову закапала горячая слюна повешенного.

Так он простоял совсем недолго, слушая как у Финна булькает в горле и бешено колотится в груди, ощущая собой каждую судорогу, пробегающую по телу. Стоял, пока не понял – всё, достаточно.

••••••

– Ну ты и сволочь, Томми! – из-за вспухшего языка у Финна получилось «шволочь». Он лежал на ковре, головой у брата на коленях и кашлял во всю глотку, да так основательно, что в окнах дребезжали стёкла. Кашель перемежался стонами и невнятным хриплым ворчанием. – Ненавижу!

– А я тебя, говнюка, люблю. Ну-ка, сколько пальцев видишь? – Том показал ему «козу».

– Иди нахер! – Финн сморщился, растирая горло – там темнела глубокая багрово-лиловая борозда, которой теперь сходить не одну неделю. – Я ж из-за тебя обоссался!

– Но ведь не обосрался? Вот и отлично. А ссанину отмыть – плёвое дело. Уж сколько ты в детстве изгадил штанов, и ничего, семья не ушла в убыток и руки ни у кого не отсохли. Да и девочки не узнают. Особенно если застираешь своё добро. После того как отлежишься, конечно…

– Вот сам это стирай! Ааа, Господи, моя голова… А если б я и вправду сдох?!

– Что ж, у меня бы прибавился ещё один повод застрелиться, – пожал плечами Том, думая, что, пожалуй, вернёт Финну его часы, когда тот, наконец, перестанет кашлять и ругаться. Не зря же он выкупил их у макаронников, чёрт побери.


End file.
